


The Daisy Prince and His Knight

by Chihibabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Buckle in everyone this is going to be long., Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Knight Gerome, Multi, Prince Laurent, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: The story of Laurent, prince of Ylisse and Gerome, a knight of Ylisse. A story of finding themselves, and finding themselves together.





	The Daisy Prince and His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of twitter rp that I slowly grew attached to and decided that I like the idea of Daisy Laurent a lot. 
> 
> What you need to know:  
> Laurent is the son of Miriel and Lissa, the brother to Owain. He has heterochromia, as one eye is the grey-blue of Lissa's, and one is the normal brown. His mark is on his chest, over his heart.  
> Owain is the younger brother to Laurent. He did not get as much magical talent as Laurent did, but he can be pretty dangerous with a fire tome, though it is more of a danger to himself than anything.  
> Gerome is the son of Cherche and Frederick, and is forced to be the personal knight of Laurent because of his father.  
> Lucina is the daughter of Chrom and Sully, the sister to Kjelle.  
> Kjelle is the daughter of Chrom and Sully, the sister to Lucina. She... absolutely cannot cook. Her mark is the opposite eye of Lucina's.  
> Noire is the daughter of Tharja and Virion, though her black hair would never show it.  
> Severa is the daughter of Robin and Cordelia, the older sister of Morgan.  
> Morgan is the daughter of Robin and Cordelia, the younger sister of Severa, she seems to have inherited her mother's talent for just about everything.  
> Inigo is the son of Olivia and Lon'qu. His father taught him to be quite handy with the sword he keeps at his side.

Sand. All around the young prince is sand. The grainy taste of sand, the dryness of his mouth, and the fact that he was burning up in his robes made him wake up. The man doesn't know where he is when he sits up, glasses bent as he reached for them. He feels weak, but that may just be because of the sudden shift of being thrown back years, even before he was born. The tome that was in his hand, a way to defend himself in case anything was to happen before they could all meet us was gone. He gripped his throat before coughing, sitting up now. His lips were sore, and he ran his dry tongue over the cracked skin. Just how long has he been out?

Laurent stands as he feels the wind, hot and dry, blow across his body. It picks up the sand particles, constantly assaulting his pale skin. His gloved hands grip onto his hat, looking around before speaking softly, "Lucina? Owain? ...Gerome?" 

He starts walking though, feet tiredly rising and falling as it hurts him to walk. The blond haired man looks around as he walks, hoping, wishing, praying to Naga that he finds some form of civilization. He doesn't like the feeling of being alone, feeling this heat, he especially dislikes knowing that he's in the wrong place. They were supposed to make it to the outskirts of a town, not in the desert. 

Eventually though, when he's on the verge of collapsing, having already thrown up a mixture of sand and blood, he finds a town. It has a well and the people instantly take him in. Laurent is thankful, he thanks them by staying with them. He enjoys the knowledge he learns, the books he reads, the mere fact alone that they are so kind to him. In turn he keeps their village safe, safe from wyverns and from thieves who come to steal, who come in search for the mirage village.

He finds the year out, knowing that he was right. He was sent back too early, and the sixteen year old prince is heartbroken. Then he worries that he would never be found, he worries that Owain will be killed. What if Aunt Emmeryn dies before he can meet her? What if... his mind is constantly filled with what ifs, and they preoccupy his dreams. For a long while, Laurent spends countless nights awake before eventually collapsing during the day. The local sage helps him, but for a year it is like this. 

In the five years that follow, Laurent has accepted that there is no chance of him being found. The prince is twenty-one, his blond hair curled out as he has just given up cutting it. He has grown as a mage, but his skills in healing has grown ten-fold. While he had originally been studying with Lissa, the sage was more than happy to share his expertise. He had been studying in fact when there had been word of an army outside.

The prince stood, looking quietly outside of the sage's small abode whenever he spotted a similar hat. Laurent's heart started to pound as he turned to the sage, quickly thanking him before making his way to the tall women. There was no doubt that it was Miriel, the red hair alone was a clue. Quietly, he would make his way to her, and proceeded to join the fray. 

-

It was after the battle that Owain looked at Laurent, Lucina following behind him as the two tackled him. Tears ran down their faces as Laurent tried to sniffle away his tears. The blond would hold his cousin and brother close as Kjelle followed by dropping beside him, gently punching his arm as finally, the prince allowed for tears to drop from his face. Lissa looked to her sons before moving to press her face into Miriel's chest, crying openly as Miriel held her closer, hushing her.

Frederick would rest a hand on Miriel's back, looking to the kids as Gerome was the first one to speak. His voice was low, gruff as he stood there awkwardly. "...How do we know that this is truly Laurent? The one from our time?

Lucina was the first to stand, looking at Gerome with wide eyes. Owain followed in suit, helping his older brother up off of the sand. There was an awkward silence as Laurent looked at Gerome, his voice low, "When we were younger, Uncle Frederick made you brush my hair due to the fact that with you, I would not struggle. You preferred Owain rather than me when we were younger as well, you would stare at him, even if Lucina or I tried to speak to you. Also, when we were teenagers, you asked me what metal would be strongest in order to have a mask made once Cherche passed. Do I need to show you my brand to prove it as well?"

Another beat of awkward silence as Gerome froze. Under his mask, amber eyes widened. His body gained autonomy as he turned on his heel, mumbling something to himself before getting atop of Minerva. With one last look at Laurent, Gerome and Minerva flew off. 

Frederick sighed, murmuring something about his son as Cherche smiled, placing a gloved hand on her husband shoulder before leading him away. 

The joyfulness of the day continued into the evening, the army celebrating that another prince has been found alive and well. Lissa pestered her son quite a lot, about his life these past five years. The princess questioned him so hard that even Miriel had to try to stop her wife, causing Lissa to pout, but comply. Laurent noticed that Gerome was back, getting a stern talking to from his parents before the took him into a hug.

Though, later that night, just as Laurent was preparing for bed, Lucina would stop by. The princess would quietly open the flaps of the tent, clearing her throat as she softly started to speak. The blue eyes met Laurent's grey-blue and brown, and for a second, he was frozen, "Er... Laurent? It is great to see you again... to see you alive, actually. Owain... Kjelle, even Severa missed you. Gerome was worried about you, please do not allow his words today to make you think otherwise. You do remember the task he was given before Frederick..."

Laurent would raise a hand, causing her to fall silent as he nodded. "Gerome was ordered to protect us, I remember. I... it is nice to see you as well. I was worried for you all. I did not mean to be... harsh with him. I hope he is aware of that."

"Perhaps you should speak with him, he is still up. I am sure of that much, anyway."

A beat of silence before Laurent hummed, "Perhaps I will. And Lucina?" He asked, causing the princess to look at him as his back faced her, removing his hat and allowing the blond curls to spring around, free from their cage. 

"Laurent?"

"You are injured. Rest, and that does mean return to your tent for the night. If you are not healed in the morning, please come and see me."

Lucina chuckled for a second before nodding, "I shall see to it. Do make sure you rest as well, alright? We are moving out tomorrow again."

Laurent nodded, watching as his cousin left the tent. A soft sigh as he moved to his cot, blowing out the candle and removing his glasses. "Tomorrow... I shall speak with him tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
